Insônia
by anxnywriter
Summary: Sasuke está longe outra vez. A impressão deixada para Sakura é que, à medida que o tempo passa e conforme ele volta, sua próxima partida se torna ainda mais dolorosa e insuportável. Àquela altura do campeonato, a única coisa que ela tem feito era se questionar, e ansiar, a respeito do momento em que finalmente o veria outra vez.


_"Sasuke havia estado tanto tempo em casa que Sakura se desacostumou com a ausência dele. E bem quando ela realmente acreditou que estava tudo bem, Sasuke precisou partir novamente._

 _Àquela altura, ela já estava há meses sem ter qualquer notícia dele._

 _Sakura estava desesperada. Assustada, ansiosa, com saudades. Necessitada. Em saber se ele estaria bem, se ele estaria seguro. Se ele estava pronto para ela. Porque, no fim, a única certeza que ela tinha é que estava pronta para ele. Sakura sempre esteve pronta para ele."_

Três meses. Três meses que não via o rosto do homem que amava. Três meses sem ouvir a sua voz, sem sentir o seu toque, sem saber de seu paradeiro. Três meses em que Sasuke teria partido para uma missão e levado consigo todo o coração de Sakura. O que restou, como sempre acontecia, era um buraco fundo, preenchido por agonia e tantos pensamentos intrusivos que não se admitia nenhuma possibilidade de melhora. Não sem receber uma notícia antes.

As pessoas percebiam o seu sofrimento, mas não falavam nada. Elas sabiam que nada no mundo poderia lhe ajudar. Nem mesmo sua filha, Sarada, era o suficiente, tendo em vista que, àquela altura, apegada ao pai do jeito que se tornou, ela também sofria. Somente elas compartilhavam daquele sentimento horrível. E elas se entendiam, mas não muito mais do que isso. Havia compreensão mútua. E só.

As noites eram piores para Sakura. Rolando na cama, agarrando o travesseiro dele. Amaldiçoando qualquer tipo de força divina porque seu perfume não estava mais ali. Os olhos verdes se mantinham inquietos, o coração acelerado. _Onde ele está?,_ Questionava. _Quando ele vai voltar?_ Suspirou. Virou de barriga para baixo. Depois de lado. Meteu-se para fora dos lençóis, e, só depois de alcançar os chinelos, ligou o abajur. Criou um caminho de luz pelos corredores até encontrar o quarto de Sarada e hesitar. _E se ela já estivesse dormindo?_ Com cuidado, e amarrando mais forte o laço do robe de cetim, Sakura avançou até encontrar a silhueta de sua filha. Ressonando levemente, os olhos fechados, seus cabelos bagunçados.

Conteve o impulso de sentar na beirada da cama e abraçá-la. Contentou-se em apenas olhá-la, arriscando, no fim, deslizar a ponta dos dedos pelo formato de seu rosto. Uma mistura brilhante, dava para ver todos os traços dos Uchiha com a mesma facilidade com que se observava todos os traços dos Haruno. Mas havia mais dele. Nos olhos dela, na cor do cabelo, no formato do nariz. A forma como suas sobrancelhas se mexiam e o jeito feroz como olhava. Sarada era uma cópia perfeita dos pais, mas ainda assim, era ainda mais fiel a cópia _dele_.

Levantou-se. Abandonou o quarto com relutância e com saudade, encaminhando-se para a cozinha, de onde trouxe para o quarto um copo d'água. Colocou na mesa de cabeceira, bem perto do porta retrato que exibia uma foto dos dois. Ela, sorrindo. Ele, olhando para ela. Respirou profundamente. Serpenteou o rosto dele na fotografia, mordiscando os lábios de leve, sentindo falta do calor de seu abraço. Estava chovendo naquela noite. Um barulho tão forte e irritante, diga-se de passagem, que lhe fazia bufar constantemente e balançar o corpo.

Apertou a foto contra o peito. _Sasuke-kun..._ Sakura fechou os olhos. Podia ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos, a forma como seu peito subia e descia era visível. Seu robe estava entreaberto, a camisola erguida. Por um milésimo de segundos, imaginou o que ele faria se estivesse ao seu lado. Sorriu instantaneamente. Sasuke não era o tipo de pessoa cativa ou desinibida. Ele tinha travas, porque a vida foi absolutamente cruel com ele. Ainda assim... Ele ainda era o seu marido, a pessoa que mais amava no mundo depois de sua filha. E agora, depois de todo aquele tempo, Sakura estava muito certa de que havia finalmente aprendido que a sua forma de amar era diferente, mas que tudo bem, não havia problema algum nisso, uma vez que era a forma _dele_. E Sakura amava cada traço de sua personalidade. Ela havia aprendido a lidar. Havia aprendido a compreender e reparar. Não era difícil agora. Não era difícil reparar quando ele a queria, porque os seus olhos diziam coisas que de sua boca jamais sairia. Não era difícil reparar que ele a amava, porque o toque era diferente, porque a recepção do carinho e do amor, ao contrário de como acontecia com todo o resto, era sempre bem vinda.

Sasuke até podia ser difícil de ler. Mas uma vez compreendido, era sempre extraordinário.

E por Deus, como ele fazia falta.

Principalmente agora. Principalmente agora, em que tudo o que Sakura queria era tê-lo em seus abraços. Ou, melhor: se ter nos braços dele.

 _O que faríamos se ele estivesse aqui?_

 _Teríamos posto Sarada para dormir. Depois, quem sabe, eu cozinharia para ele. Tomaríamos banho juntos. Viríamos para a cama. Ele me ouviria reclamar do frio e me puxaria para ele, assim, em silêncio, com seu rosto na curva do meu pescoço, a ponta do seu nariz se esfregando em minha nuca. Eu sentiria suas mãos na minha pele, espalmando desde o meu quadril à minha barriga. Eu ficaria quieta, não ousaria quebrar aquele silêncio e acabar desconcertando ele. Ainda assim, eu estaria esperando pelo próximo toque. Ansiando. As mãos de Sasuke não fariam cócegas porque seu toque é firme e cria calor por onde passa. Meu baixo ventre estaria borbulhando agora. Só porque eu estaria sentindo os seus dedos e ouvindo o barulho suave de seu coração. Seu peito estaria colado em minhas costas e eu, internamente, estaria completamente obcecada por mais contato físico. Eu me mexeria, muito levemente, empurrando o meu quadril em direção ao dele. Nossos corpos se encaixariam como um quebra-cabeça e eu escutaria seu suspiro trêmulo. Nesse momento, seu toque ficaria mais forte, posicionando os dedos na minha cintura e me guiando para baixo. Me guiando para ele. Eu empurraria meu quadril de novo. Sei que ele arfaria baixo no meu ouvido, seu cenho levemente franzido e o lábio superior apertado pelo lábio inferior. Suas mãos se moveriam para dentro da minha roupa, percorrendo um caminho lento e doloroso até o meu seio. Sasuke me encontraria rígida e arrepiada. Eu o sentiria duro por debaixo do lençol._

Sakura reverberou no lençol outra vez. _Não é sono, é só torpor._ E o gosto dos dedos dela a despertava. Chupava o médio e o indicador devagar, a cabeça indo e vindo, indo e vindo, indo e vindo. _Eu só queria que fosse ele..._ Mas não era, e nem poderia ser, então tudo o que lhe restava era continuar com aquele ritual dolorido e necessário. Seus olhos se fecharam novamente e, dessa vez, Sakura fez um esforço maior para se esquecer de tudo. Fez um esforço maior para se despregar de tudo. Tudo o que podia e tudo o que precisava dar ouvidos, agora, eram os seus próprios pensamentos, a sua imaginação, então era exatamente isso o que fazia: voltava para um lugar em que só existia ela e ele.

 _Sasuke estaria duro por baixo dos lençóis... E de sua calça do pijama. Eu sentiria, porque àquela altura, não daria para esconder. A calça estaria apertada, eu poderia perfeitamente sentir seu pau entre as minhas nádegas, ainda sobre a minha calcinha. Eu me viraria um pouco mais e roçaria minha bunda contra ele. Para cima e para baixo, bem devagar. Isso me causaria uma sensação maravilhosa, uma quentura que me iria subir da cabeça aos pés. E roçaria de novo, mais forte, só para senti-lo ofegante no meu pescoço e pulsando na minha coxa. Sua mão agarraria a minha cintura enquanto que o seu outro braço, aquele que me rodearia, faria sua destra agarrar o meu peito, massageando forte e espalmando por toda a extensão de pele. Minha calcinha estaria melada. Eu sentiria minha boceta pulsar cada vez que ouvisse um gemido escapar da boca dele._

Os dedos molhados de saliva rumaram para o mamilo sensível e rijo. Deixaram-no imediatamente umedecido, porque sua mão apertava, arranhava, pressionava. A mão livre desceu entre as pernas. Encontrou coxas molhadas e uma sensibilidade excessiva por baixo da calcinha. Afastou o pano encharcado e fino para o lado. Em sua cabeça, era o pau de Sasuke que roçava em sua entrada. Na prática, era a ponta dos dedos que se afundava naquele orifício quente, mucoso, escorregadio. Sentia a própria boceta apertada e gemia, imaginando como, supostamente, deveria ser mais difícil e dolorido ser penetrada por ele. Não era. Era sempre mais gostoso, mais eficaz e mais asfixiante.

Levantou o quadril. A boca entreaberta, o peito vermelho e inchado de tanto ser apertado. As pernas estavam afastadas. Sakura pensou que poderia dar quase qualquer coisa para ter a boca de Sasuke ali, chupando seu grelo e invadindo forte com a língua, e só de imaginar a textura de seus lábios pressionando a sua pele, acabou soltando um grito de pura agonia. Mordeu o travesseiro dele para abafar o barulho que fazia. Meteu três dedos, forte, certeiro, as paredes vaginais os apertando com violência, o tesão que escorria e babava a sua virilha.

— Oh, Sasuke-kun... Isso, assim... — era muito fácil projetar os gemidos dele em sua cabeça. E ela se deliciava com aquele som baixo, rouco e manhoso, juntamente com a projeção do barulho das estocadas dele. Repetitivo. Molhado. Suculento.

Sakura sentia o corpo tremer. Sem pensar, temendo gozar antes da hora, ela mudou de posição e enterrou os joelhos no colchão, usando o braço livre de apoio contra o ferro da cama. Apertou-o para liberar a tensão e jogou a cabeça para trás. Empinou a bunda. _Agora, eu estaria montando nele. Cavalgando forte. Sentindo uma mão no meu quadril, para me guiar do jeito que ele gosta, e a outra no meu cabelo, me puxando, deixando minha cabeça tombada, liberando para ele uma visão privilegiada dos meus seios úmidos de suor bem em sua frente._ Sakura rebolava, gemendo por Sasuke, arfando, soluçando, tremendo. A palma de sua mão friccionava contra o clitóris molhado e isso só lhe ajudava a alimentar a imaginação fértil: _Sasuke estaria sentado, comigo ainda quicando em seu colo, o pau dele inteiro dentro de mim, minha boceta se esfregando contra o fim de sua barriga. Os poucos pelos negros dele esfolariam minha carne e estimulariam todos os meus nervos._

— Oh, Sasuke-kun... eu tô tão perto, eu... eu tô quase gozando, Sasuke... — os gemidos eram entrecortados. Seu cabelo pingava. Ela estava suada demais, ainda cavalgando nos próprios dedos, roçando, se contorcendo. O ar faltava à medida que um arrepio percorria todo o seu corpo. E quando uma quentura descomunal borbulhava em seu estômago, ao ponto de queimar o baixo ventre e liberar uma descarga de energia cruel para todos os seus membros, Sakura sentiu a boceta se contrair pela última vez, tão demoradamente que chegou a perder o fôlego, antes de seu gozo escorrer forte pela destra.

Ela se jogou na cama logo depois. Estava exausta e um pouco atordoada, mas, ainda assim, sentiu-se vazia.

 _Isso jamais se compararia a ele. E ele é tudo o que eu quero..._

Choramingou. Depois virou-se para o lado, abraçando forte o travesseiro de Sasuke, imaginando quando, finalmente, seria ele estando ao seu lado.

 _Eu espero que em breve._


End file.
